Our invention relates to a housing for a two-way radio or the like, and particularly to such a housing that is easily assembled and disassembled, and that permits parts to be substituted to provide a different structure or a different size housing.
Housings for modern radio and electronic apparatus must meet various requirements. One is that the housing must permit the radio or electronic apparatus to be easily placed in the housing, a requirement that is important because of the relatively small size and fragile nature of the apparatus.
Accordingly, a primary object of our invention is to provide a new and improved housing that permits radio and electronic apparatus to be easily placed or inserted in the housing during manufacture, and that permits the radio or electronic apparatus to be easily removed from or reached in the housing during repair.
A general object of our invention is to provide a new and improved housing for radio or electronic apparatus.
Another object of our invention is to provide a novel radio or electronic housing that can be easily and quickly assembled.
Because of the relatively fragile or delicate nature of some modern radio or electronic apparatus, another housing requirement is that the apparatus must be protected or cushioned against mechanical vibration and shock. Accordingly, another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved housing that permits the housing to be assembled around the radio apparatus with the protective material in place on the apparatus; or that permits the apparatus with the protective material to be easily placed in the housing.
Sometimes, radio or electronic apparatus in an existing housing must be modified or enlarged. Such modification or enlargement may require a change in a part but not all of the housing. Accordingly, another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved housing that comprises parts which can be replaced by other parts of different configuration so that as many of the original housing parts as possible can be used and still provide the needed change.